New Material
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: In hindsight, letting Booth find out about the fanfiction revolving around Brennan's books probably wasn't a good idea. At least they got a laugh out of it... :: A characters find fanfic story


**A/N: Takes place at some point after The Bones In The Blue Line. I see this as happening somewhere in S6, after the departure of Hannah but before Vincent is killed.**

* * *

"You know, from an anthropological standpoint, these are actually rather interesting," Brennan mused, scrolling down her computer screen.

"What are you – actually, you know what, Bones? Why don't you tell me how these are interesting before I begin?"

"Well, it's fascinating insight into how people view romantic relationships today, Booth, you have to admit that! And seeing as much of this – _fanfiction_, I believe Angela said it was called – has been written by younger people, it's also a good comparison point for changing ideas of relationships! There seems to wider acceptance of homosexual relationships within the confines of the Internet than is generally seen in real life, as I believe you would term it – another interesting facet to this trend," Brennan replied to Booth's incredulous question.

The FBI agent sighed. "Bones, you're missing the point here!" he exclaimed.

"What _is_ the point, Boothy?"

Within a moment, Booth's gun was out and his body turned towards Angela.

"Whoaaa, Booth," she laughed, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I promise I'm not about to kill you!"

"Sorry Angela," he replied, holstering his gun again. "You were saying?"

"Right," she muttered, shaking her head. "As I was saying, what point is Brennan missing again?"

"You two do realise that these characters are based on _us_, right? It's like they're writing these things about us, and not Bones' characters!"

"Oh, stop being such a prude, G-Man. They're just sex stories! I mean, it's just like a guy looking at a Playboy or something – some people prefer pictures, others prefer words."

As Booth looked at Angela open-mouthed, Brennan chimed in. "You know, sexually explicit stories are nothing new. Chaucer's Miller's Tale, from his Canterbury Tales, is replete with words that have a sexually explicit double meaning. And-"

"Thanks for the history lesson, Bones," Booth interrupted, "But we have a few more important things to sort out at the moment," he continued, turning to face Angela. "Do you have any idea the kinds of stories that Hodgins has been sending me ever since he found that site? There was one where Agent Lister goes and becomes an insane serial killer after Kathy is murdered by the U.S. government! They're implying that _I_ would do something like that! _Me_! Do you know just how violated I feel?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Booth. Do you know exactly how many – well, let's say _inappropriate_ – remarks have been made about Amanda ever since Bones revealed I was bisexual in _Bone Of Contention_?" she asked. Before Booth could reply, she ploughed on. "Trust me when I say that I'm rather happy that all the fans concentrate on Brennan and not me after all those whacko comments. I am _not_ interested in having random guys look at me having sex."

"Angela-" Booth began.

"I promise you, I have nothing against threesomes. In fact, they're even fun if they're handled appropriately," she continued, ignoring Booth. "But not with the Internet looking in. So if anyone should feel violated, it's definitely me!" she exclaimed.

It was only after she finished that she noticed Booth's slightly shell-shocked look. "Sorry," she muttered, a blush starting to stain her cheeks. "I just – get rather passionate about some things."

"I can see," he replied, shaking his head in shock. "My point still stands, though," he continued, turning to Brennan. "Do you see what I mean now? First me, then Angela…this isn't exactly a good thing, you know!" he exclaimed.

"Booth, not even the FBI can force people to stop writing things," Brennan said with an air of finality. "And they definitely cannot pull down a website that has nothing to do with national security without causing an uproar. Besides, they'd just be back on another website – you know that as well as I do. Just accept the fact that people are interested in the books – they aren't writing about _you_, but about Agent Lister."

Booth stared at her, before getting up to pace in irritation. "Bones, you just don't und-" he stopped in mid-step and mid-sentence. "You actually _like_ the fact that this is happening, don't you?" he asked in shock.

Brennan blushed faintly. "I'm sure you remember Ms. Iwanaga, yes?" she asked.

"Japanese woman, came to interview you on your books, seemed to think everyone was exactly like the characters from your books? Sure," he replied. "What's she got to do with anything?"

"Well, she commented that my fans were more interested in the characters than the books, and you were the one who backed her up – you said something about the characters being what people relate to, if I remember correctly," she continued. "Well, this fanfiction proves that the two of you were wrong, at least in some cases. There are some _surprisingly_ well-written – _and_ well-researched – stories out there, ones that focus on the forensics, like I do with my books. It's…flattering," she concluded with a pleased smile.

Booth looked at the two women, one smiling embarrassedly and the other just smirking, her earlier outburst forgotten.

"You two…" he muttered, "Why am I even talking to _you two_ about this? Maybe Cam will understand where I'm coming from," he continued, starting to stalk out of Brennan's office.

He paused at the doorway for a moment, turning back to face them. "You know, I never asked – where did you even find this stuff Angela? I mean, why were you even looking for it online?" he demanded.

"Booth," Angela said patiently, giving him a look. "A woman needs to keep some things secret, you know that."

The FBI agent just shook his head and walked out. Immediately, the two women burst into laughter, exchanging knowing looks.

"Do you want to tell him?" Brennan asked.

"Please," Angela replied. "I don't think he'd take well to knowing just how I know that fanfiction exists."

"No, I don't think he would," Brennan mused, pulling out a folder from the pile on her desk. "He didn't seem very happy about the writers of them, didn't he?"

"No, no he didn't," Angela mused.

The two of them burst into laughter once again.

From outside, Booth threw one last glare at them through the glass as he walked over to Cam.

* * *

**A/N: I am completely lacking in any sort of anthropological knowledge, so everything about anthropology here was made up on the fly. The bit about The ****Miller's Tale comes from the gods of Google, Wikipedia, and The Big Bang Theory. **

**I hope you guys liked this! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out - this is my first purely Bones fic, and i'd love to know how I did :)**


End file.
